


Legendary

by spiralxshock



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: heck its before the whole cycle thing too, pre-taz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralxshock/pseuds/spiralxshock
Summary: Everyone in their world knows the story now, but not what came before those hundred years. Before they left. They were the best, that much was known, but why? Before they had the slightest idea what was to come they had to be picked. No looming danger, but what drove them before was the dream of something bigger. After all, to explore the planes would make them... legendary.





	Legendary

Lucretia looked around nervously from her seat. The room was packed. It seemed like everyone at the Institute had showed up to this brief. It was big. Nobody knew all the specifics, but the one thing everyone knew was that this could be the beginning of a chance to see outside their plane. It was a chance everyone was jumping at. But it was a little weird. Screens were up around the room. A quick count determined there were 70 total. Her train of thought on the purpose of those screens as someone stepped up to the podium.

 

“Excuse me, everybody.” The speaker started, and the room went silent. “We have exciting news. Starting today we will be starting the selection process for a team to be part of a mission to explore our planar system.”

 

The room erupted into cheers for a solid two minutes before it quieted enough for the speaker to continue.

 

“Yes, it is very exciting. But because of this, the next year will be significantly different. But I will let the leader of the mission, and the crew’s captain, introduce the program. Please welcome Captain Davenport.”

 

The room erupted again, with both cheers and whispers. Lucretia herself understood entirely. Davenport had been top of navigation and mechanics, and those were just the tip of the iceberg. He was an absolute legend. Lucretia had never seen him before and honestly? She didn’t think someone so small could be such an imposing figure. He stepped up to the podium, apparently up a step or two, and cleared his throat. The room went dead silent once more.

 

“Good morning everybody. As said before, my name is Davenport. I will be your observer, your supervisor, and, for some of you, your captain. Things will be running in a way you won’t be used to, but this is for the best. Everyone will be split into teams of six. They will likely not be people you know. That will change by the end of this year. You will do everything together. Live together. Train together. The final selection will likely be across the teams, but everyone should still do their best to work together as one unit. Now, all of you should have a sealed envelope that you received when you came in.” He paused and the screens around the room lit up with numbers one through seventy. “That envelope contains the number of your group. Please open them and move to the screen displaying your number to meet your team for the next year.”

 

Everyone started to move. Lucretia broke the seal on her envelope and pulled out her card, which had a 69 printed on it. She moved over to that screen. She was the third to arrive. Already two men stood beneath it, holding cards with the number 69. One was a muscular man with some fairly impressive sideburns. The other, oh gods, the other gave off the strongest dad vibes she had ever felt. He had glasses and blue jeans, with a soft face and hair that was starting to go prematurely grey on the sides. She nodded to them, and they nodded back. The next to show up was a dwarf, with flowers in his beard. He was followed closely by two nearly identical high elves, who seemed very... eccentric was not the right word. They all stared at each other a moment before the dwarf began introductions.

 

“Hi guys. My name’s Merle Highchurch. I’m a cleric, devoted to spreading the word of Pan throughout the planes.”

 

“Um... hello Merle. My name is Lucretia. I’m a record keeper for the institute.”

 

“Hi. I’m Magnus Burnsides, human security personnel.”

 

“I’m Barry Bluejeans. I’m in the scientific research department.”

 

Lucretia just about lost it with his introduction, but held herself together.

 

“Hail and well met my dudes. I’m Taako. That’s T-a-a-k-o. Got it? Best remember it since I’m gonna be famous one day.

 

“And I’m Lup, this dumbass’s sister. Also in scientific research.”

 

Merle looked up at the stage, where Davenport was watching everyone get organized. He turned back to the others with a hard-to-read expression. “He’s some guy, huh?”

 

“Yes. He’s a very accomplished individual. I am looking forward to being able to interact with him.” Lucretia responded, nodding. Merle looked like he was going to say something but Davenport began speaking again.

 

“You each have a living quarters assigned to your team. All your things will be brought to you later, but it would be best for you to go get settled. There will be a schedule in each room dictating what your team will be doing this next week.”

 

He stepped down and the doors opened. Everyone flooded out, going to find their assigned spaces. Team 69’s quarters was closer to the end, so they had to walk a ways to get there. It was more of an apartment than just a room. One full bathroom, a living/kitchen area, and two bedrooms. One was larger than the other, for obvious reasons. One was a dorm-style room with two beds, and the other was wider and had two bunk beds. It seemed like a girl’s room/boy’s room scenario, but the beds were movable if they wanted to change the sleeping situation. But everything was fine for now. Everyone claimed a bunk and started getting settled as their items were delivered from their previous rooms.

 

Maybe it was the fact there were siblings in the group, but to Lucretia it seemed like at least all the guys became way too comfortable way too quickly. She and Lup got along well, and perhaps that was all she needed. They had fallen into a routine, as the schedule hadn’t changed the past two weeks. Wake up, eat breakfast, go to lessons and drills, and come back for the night. She’d started to notice different… quirks… her teammates had. Merle was always talking about plants or Davenport, seemingly, horribly, smitten with both. Ok, the Davenport part wasn’t so bad, but the apparent plant fettish was something better left alone. Taako was a wonderful chef, but his daily life was a complete mess of dirty laundry and open beauty products. Lup was a bit tidier but otherwise very similar.Barry was either all in or the common sense, all depending on the day, time, and alignment of the stars. Which was to say she had no idea how to figure it out. And then there was Magnus. He was sweet, if a bit rowdy, but being the same age she found herself connecting to him more than the others. But still she kept her distance.

 

One morning things changed, and the program really got interesting. A voice over the intercom announced: “Everyone please put on your uniforms and report to the South Hall. Testing begins at ten.”


End file.
